Only a Dream
by Ridley160
Summary: Edward is stuck in another world and Al is trying to find him. Unknown to the two of them they have found the connection between their two worlds and possibly a way to bring Ed back home.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Full Metal Alchemist

Author's Note: This takes place after the series and before the movie, this is the first FMA fic I've written hope you enjoy

Description: Edward is stuck in a parallel world, on the other side Alphonse is determined to find Ed but doesn't know where he is, Unknown to the two of them they have found a connection between both worlds and a way to bring Ed back home.

* * *

"Al...Alphonse! I-I'm sorry Alphonse don't leave me brother! Please...don't, don't leave me..." Edward cried out in his sleep as he was overtaken by the nightmares that plagued him once again. He had this one many times, the same memory over and over, seeing his innocent little brother being pulled away from him by the black snake like hands. Al crying out in fear with tearful shouts for Edward to help him, holding out his hand as he was being sucked into the swirling purple and black void. His eyes, the terror in young Al's eyes as he attempted to fight off the preying hands, the pupils contracted and tears spilling down his face, Ed would never forget that look of such desperation and fear, it was one of the many images that haunted him. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't reach Al in time, he was so close to his hand but every time as he was about to grasp it...Al was gone.

Edward sat up in bed then covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily he felt a wetness around his eyes as the remaining tears trickled down his cheeks. He reached up to brush them away and felt the rubbery prosthetic covering his automail. With some assistance from his father he was able to conceal the secret of his robotic limbs. Not even Alfonse Heidrich was aware of them. Ed often wore his white gloves to conceal the synthetic covering. With a heavy sigh Ed got out of bed and stretched, he walked over to his window and looked out at the town of Munich. It had been nearly two years since he had crossed into this parallel world, but still he was haunted by his past. He missed his little brother tremendously and often wondered if they would ever be together again, Ed clenched his automail hand, the thought of never seeing Al again hurt so much he tried to not think of it, but throughout the recent months his hopes were beginning to diminish. No matter how many times Ed tried to reassure himself he would be with Al again, he knew deep down that may never happen.

The only thing that kept him going in his quest to return to his real home were his dreams, some were the nightmares, the reminders of his sins, but others gave him a sense of hope, a feeling that he was back home. They were often times so real he would sometimes cry in frustration when he awoke. He hoped the dream world was not going to be the only way he could see Al, but for the moment it was all he had.

"Al..." He whispered. "I'll find a way to come home." Ed checked the time it was only 1:30, but he was unsure if he wanted to go back to sleep. It was common for him to have a nightmare and try to go back to sleep only to have another one. He sighed, he had no choice he needed to get some rest. Hesitantly Ed crawled back into bed and curled up under the blankets. Sleep took him swiftly and it wasn't long before he was falling into another dream.

Ed looked around, he was back in Resembool in one of the fields he and Al used to play in, he could smell the green grass below his feet and he felt the warmth of the bright sun, he closed his golden eyes as a cool breeze blew past him, he heard the birds singing in the nearby trees. He stood there taking it all in, it was so nice to be back home.

"Edward Brother!" His eyes snapped open and he whipped around spotting Alphonse running up to him. Ed grinned at the site, Al was wearing his old red Alchemist's trench coat and a black jacket underneath that was similar to the one he wore two years ago. He wore his hair in a similar fashion, the bangs on either side of his face and the rest was pulled up in a pony tail. Al threw his arms around Ed in a tight embrace. "Brother you're back! You're really back!" Ed hugged his little brother. "I missed you so much Ed!"

"I missed you too Al." Ed ruffled the boy's hair. "Since when did you start dressing in my old clothes?" He smirked.

"These are mine, it's just the trench coat that's yours."

"Okay let me rephrase, when did you start mimicking me? Impostor." Edward teased.

"No I'm not!" Al huffed.

"I was just that big of an influence on you huh?" The two boys smiled at one another. Al observed his older brother, he was in a white dress shirt with the collar turned up, a dark gray vest with matching pants, a brown trench coat, and his hair wasn't braided.

"You dress a lot different now Ed." He looked down at his clothing and nodded.

"Yeah this is how they dress on the other side, I have to fit in you know?"

"Has it been hard for you brother?" The two of them sat in the grass remaining close to each other's side. Ed put his arm around Al.

"Yeah it's been rough these past two years, I had to learn a new language and hide my automail. They don't have it there, or alchemy." Ed paused for a moment. "...Dad...helped me get settled though."Al nodded and rested his head against his brother's shoulder, the two fell silent for a time. It felt so good to have young Alphonse by his side again, but something nagged at him, it all seemed too easy, too perfect. He had no memory of how he even arrived in Resembool, it dawned on him that perhaps this was only fictional. After a while Ed spoke again. "This isn't right Al." He whispered.

"How do you mean?" He looked up at his brother with concern.

"How did I get here? I didn't do anything to come here, I never entered the gate, last I remember was I was sitting by the window in my room."

"Maybe you just don't remember, you're here brother I know you are!" Alphonse attempted to make Ed believe it was real, but the elder Elric boy shook his head sadly.

"I've been fooled too many times I'm starting to realize the difference between dreams and reality, I can't keep getting my hopes up. I want to believe so badly that I will return here but I know..." He looked down and spoke quietly. "That won't happen."

"Don't say that!" Al exclaimed fearfully. "Please Ed don't give up, I'll find a way to get you back. Just be patient and I will come for you and bring you home!" He clutched onto him. "Don't give up."

"This is just a dream and you're not Al...you're the part of me refusing to let go, refusing to accept the fact that I'm not going home."

"Stop saying things like that!"Ed gently pushed him back, and stood up brushing off his pants. "I'm sorry Al, this is only a dream and your only a memory or what my imagination has dreamed up of what you may look like now, or act like." He turned away from him and began to walk away.

"Edward! Brother!" Al stood up and watched helplessly as his older brother continued on his way leaving him alone once more, as he walked he began to fade and was gone. "Edward please! Edward come back!"

Alphonse sat up in bed his whole body trembling, he pulled his knees up to his chest and lowered his head in sadness. Another dream of Edward, it felt so real, like always. He fought back tears that wanted to fall, every time Ed was in his dreams it only increased his sorrows. It only reminded him of how much he missed him. Al shut his eyes tightly and brought his hands up to his head, he clutched onto his dark blond hair as the hot tears spilled from his eyes. He clenched his teeth together tightly, trying to prevent himself from making a sound, a small strained sob escaped.

"Brother...Edward..."

"Al?" A soft voice called "Al are you alright?" Winry poked her head in his room, she saw the boy sitting up in bed, sobbing quietly. She felt such pity for him, it was hard on all of them to loose Ed, but it was nothing compared to Al's grief. She walked into the room and sat down on his bed, she put her arms around him and held him close, stroking his hair.

"I had...I had another...d-dream." Alphonse chocked on the words as he took heaving breaths to calm himself down.

"About Ed?" The boy nodded and sniffled.

"He said...he said I was the dream, that I was the one that wasn't real." Winry remained silent, she just held him and listened. "I don't understand it...what does it mean Winry?" He looked up at her, his eyes red from the tears.

"I don't know Al, I really don't, it was your dream and only you can interpret it." She smiled, but the sadness could still be seen in her eyes. "What happened?"

"He was standing outside in the field over by the big tree, I ran up to him and I hugged him, and he hugged me back. He mentioned my clothes were like his, and I said he looked different and we sat together on the grass. Then he said this was only a dream...and...he believes he'll never come home...then he just...left." Al sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Ed would never give up..." Winry nodded.

"You just miss him...try not to let this get to you too much. It's only a dream."

"Yeah..." Al agreed quietly but wasn't fully convinced "it's only a dream."

* * *

Author's Note: I know the chapter is a bit short, but it's a start. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'd LOVE to hear what you all think. The story is still in the works so it may take some time for chapters to be posted.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Morning Edward you sleep alright?" Alfonse Heidrich asked that morning in the kitchen as he made the two of them some food. Ed didn't say anything, he only sat at the table and stared off into space miserably. Alfonse turned and looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow. "You having those nightmares again?" Alfonse was well aware of Ed's late night episodes, he had been startled the first night he witnessed his friend in such distress. He ended up having to shake Ed awake to get him to calm down, from then on it had become a regular thing. Alfonse had adapted to sleeping through Ed's outbursts.

"Yeah...another one..." Ed stated grimly.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No thanks...it was just about my brother...again." He began to draw circles on the table with his finger.

"They seem to be becoming more frequent now, I think you should talk to someone about them Edward it might help." He handed him a glass of water. "it won't hurt to tell me will it?"

"I'm sorry Al...I just can't go into it." He paused. "You wouldn't understand." He added as he stood up and left the kitchen.

"Edward? Where are you going?" The seventeen year old followed him.

"Out...I just..." Ed sighed. "I just need some time to think..." He opened the door and walked out leaving Alfonse alone. The boy was becoming frustrated with Edward, he didn't understand why he had to be so reserved. He was Ed's friend and he wanted to help him but he couldn't do anything for him unless he opened up a little.

Ed walked down the streets of Munich in deep thought. That dream last night of him and Al in the field, it felt so real. He kicked at a stone on the street, why were they bothering him so much? Why couldn't he ever get them off his mind, they were only dreams, they were fiction. But why did Al appear to be so real, so emotional, he had felt the boy's sadness, but he didn't know if Al was even alive. There was no way for him to know if the transmutation had worked, there was only the dwindling hope. He wanted to tell Alfonse Heidrich about the dreams, but how could he explain alchemy? He would sound like he was crazy if he attempted to describe human transmutation and what had really happened to his brother. That he was reliving true events which was why they were so disturbing. However there were the simple ones of just him and his brother. Perhaps it would do him some good to talk about those, after all Alfonse only wanted to help him. With a sigh Edward returned home.

Ed sat down at the table, his face holding a serious expression as he tapped his fingers upon the table. Alfonse was in the middle of finishing his morning meal which he quickly set aside in hopes that Edward was finally going to open up. He smiled warmly at the shorter blond to indicate that he was available to listen, and could be trusted. Al didn't speak, from the little he knew about Ed he was aware of not to press him for information, Ed would talk when he was ready.

"Alright..." Ed said at last in a low tone. "You have to promise me Al...that what I'm about to tell you must be kept between just us." His eyes met Al's. "do you understand me?" Al nodded in silent agreement. For a moment Edward was silent, not sure of where to start. He was close to just saying forget about it and leave but no...he had gotten this far. It was time to spill out the truth. "You see Alfonse...I'm not from here..."

"Well I knew that Edward."

"No you don't understand Al...I'm not from this world. I came here from a parallel universe I suppose you could say. I was sent here as an exchange for my brother's body and soul. I don't even know if I was successful in bringing him back or not." Al stared at Ed as if he were a raving lunatic.

"Ed...I don't know what to say to that." He chuckled a bit. "This is a joke right?" The expression on Ed's face proved that it was not so. The slight smile on Al's face quickly disappeared "Are you really serious? You believe you came from another world?"

"I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth! I come from a world where real Alchemy exists, you people would probably consider it a type of magic or even witchcraft but it's all science. A matter of breaking down something and rebuilding it, equivalent exchange, you cannot gain something without giving it in return, that is the law of Alchemy."

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm telling you the truth! Here have you ever seen something...like this?" Ed rolled up his right shirt sleeve and grabbed a hold of the prosthetic covering. With a quick pull he tore it from his self made automail. Al's eyes widened almost in terror and shock, he scooted back his chair and stood up with his mouth agape.

"How..." Was the only word he could utter.

"We call it automail...it reads the signals given out by my brain. Remember you once asked why I couldn't move my right arm and hand as easily? I said I just injured myself when I was young? This is why..." He moved his wrist clenched his fingers into a fist and released them, to move each of the digits independently, to show Al the mechanics of it. "I'm not as good with the design as my mechanic was." Ed patted his left leg. "This too...is automail...I lost my leg in an attempt to bring my mother back, my brother his entire body. I gave my right arm in exchange for his soul...All of it was due to Alchemy. I was able to attach his soul to a suit of armor where he was stuck for over four years. He gave his life to save mine...but I couldn't live with that, I had spent those years searching for a way to return him to normal. It was my fault he ended up that way and I had to fix it, I performed one last transmutation and then I woke up here. You wanted to know about my dreams? I dream about him and the night his body was taken, I dream that I'm back home with him! I don't know if he's alive, I keep hoping that someday I'll see him again but I don't know how I'm ever getting back home! If this world doesn't have Alchemy...there is no way that I can return."

Ed's body trembled, he hadn't vented to anyone before and now that he had gotten started he couldn't stop himself. Everything that he felt, his past, it all came out in a furious tangent. He slammed his automail fist against the table. "All I want is my brother back!" After a long pause Ed looked up at Alfonse, the fear and shock had faded away and all that was left was concern and understanding.

"Edward...I had no idea..." He sat down again "that all this time you were hiding all of this?" Ed just nodded slightly, staring at the floor. He began to feel a bit guilty about exploding in such a way. Alfonse just shook his head, he didn't completely believe Edward, any normal person would have called the asylum and have this kid locked up. He didn't want to see this person locked away though, Ed was practically a genius, since they had met Alfonse's rocketry research had finally gotten some real results. It was all because of Edward Elric.

"You know Ed...I find a lot of that to be...well...I don't know what to make of it really." He looked up at him and gave a reassuring smile. He would go along with Ed's fantasies, and let him believe in this alchemical world. "I won't tell anyone about your arm...I'm sure some people around here would love to get their hands on you and examine it."

"Alfonse..." Ed sat down. "Thank you..."

In Resembool Al sleepily made his way downstairs, auntie Pinako was busy with breakfast and Winry was running some early morning errands. Alphonse went outside and walked through the green fields, this was where his dream had taken place. It hurt to think about it, and he tried to push it out of his mind. Quickening his pace Al went down to the river where he had spent much time as a child. He sat down and stared at the water. It had been two years since Ed's disappearance, and Al still had no real leads on how to bring him back. His memories of the four years they spent looking for the philosopher's stone still hadn't returned. He remembered people, such as Mustang and Hawkeye, but the events still escaped him. No one knew what really happened, what Ed had done to bring Al back. Many thought he was dead and gave his life for Al's, but the boy couldn't believe that his older brother was gone forever he knew in his heart he was alive...somewhere. He had dreams almost every night, some where he was in this strange world with Ed creating rockets, he was speaking in a different language but he understood every word of it. Al kept these dreams to himself, he believed they were a sign and he wouldn't allow anyone to tell him otherwise. He was tired of waiting, waiting for some clue, for some sign, a hint or a lead. Alphonse was getting ready to embark on his own adventure, there was nothing he could do in this town, he had to go to Central and get help.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter three will be up soon, but it may be a bit short, once again I would love to receive some reviews and know what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here it is chapter three, I apologize that it's a bit short.

* * *

"Brother! Brother help me!" Al cried out reaching for Edward, he was being sucked into the void.

"Alphonse! Alphonse grab my hand you can do it!" Ed tried to grasp Al's hand but before he could the boy was gone and all that was left was a sheet of black all around him. Ed clenched his fists in frustration and cried out. "WHY!" He gritted his teeth and hissed. "Why did this happen, why don't you take me instead!" He suddenly felt something holding him, it was cold and hard but he felt soothed and comforted. Ed looked up into the familiar face of Al's Armored body. "Alphonse...I'm so sorry..."

"It's not your fault brother...I'm just as responsible for what happened."

"But...I knew...I knew it was wrong..."

"So did I...but I still went along with it, we made the decision together, and we paid the consequences together."

"What you lost...doesn't even compare to what I have." Ed winced finally noticing his own missing limbs, they were bandaged nicely but had a dull ache.

"No...you've lost the most Ed...You lost your home and your arm and leg."

"My home..." He repeated softly.

"We miss you Ed...I know you're out there somewhere, I just don't know where to look. I don't remember what happened that night you brought me back..."

"The gate...I'm on the other side of the gate Al..." He waited for a response but all he got was silence, Ed looked up at the armor. "Alphonse you hear me? Are you there? Al! Al don't leave me!"

Alphonse woke up with a start he could hear his brothers cries still echoing in his mind. The gate...Ed said something about the gate, he knew what it was but couldn't remember. Somewhere deep down he knew what Ed meant. Al bit his lip wracking his brain for the information he needed.

"Gate...the gate...I know what it is...I know it...god please I know it, please remember...remember!" Al chanted to himself. It was useless he just couldn't recall his memories of the gate. He sighed in frustration and got out of bed and threw on some clothes, it was time to get back to work. Al had spoken with Mustang who was now a general, and had been given permission to enter the Alchemist's Library. He was currently staying with Gracia Hughes and her six year old Daughter Elycia. Al's memory was still hazy about the two, and the husband/father Maes Hughes. He knew that the lieutenant was killed when he tried to warn Mustang about some information he had discovered. It saddened the boy that he couldn't recall much of anything about the man, from what he had been told Hughes was a devoted, caring man,and had helped the Elric brothers in many ways. Al shook his head, he needed to try and clear his mind and focus on Alchemy.

Al left a scribbled note for Gracia so she wouldn't worry and headed for the library once again. On his way a car pulled over on the side of the road and a window rolled down.

"Need a lift Alphonse?" Roy Mustang offered.

"Thank you sir." Al smiled and got into the car.

"Let me guess...the Library?" Roy looked over at the boy with a slight smile. He really admired the young Elric boy, he had the same determination and commitment as his older brother Edward. Roy had wanted to help in any way he could, after all Full Metal was the best state Alchemist they had.

"Yes the library." Roy nodded and drove. "General?" Al spoke after a long silence.

"You can call my Roy Alphonse, you're not in the military so you can forget the formalities."

"Yes Ge-I mean, yes...Roy..."

"Did you want to ask me something?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...I was wondering...do you ever remember Ed saying something about...a gate?" Al looked hopefully at the General anticipating a helpful answer.

"A gate?..." Roy asked.

"Yeah well you see...I had this dream last night and in it Ed said he was on the other side of the gate...I know what he's talking about but I just can't remember. It's there somewhere but I just don't know how to access it...I just need something that can possibly trigger my memory." Roy pulled the car over and looked at Al.

"Al...have you ever listened to the information that's been given to you in these dreams?"

"Well...I've never really been given any information before...this is the first time I may have found some clue." Mustang nodded and sat there in silence for a few moments.

"They say...the unconscious mind can tell us all sorts of things about ourselves...you're aware that you have some knowledge about a gate and Edward but you just don't remember. I say instead of reading over the same Alchemy books over and over...you take a look inside yourself, and you'll find all the information you need right there."

"...You really think so sir?

"I believed" Mustang stated. "You know how to get you're brother back...you just need to remember how." He started up the car and continued driving, hoping his gem of advice would help Al a bit. Within a few minutes they were at the library and Al was scampering up the steps to the front door. Mustang watched him go with a slight smile then drove to headquarters. He really hoped that Alphonse would bring Edward back home, even though he never verbally admitted it, Roy missed Ed...his short fuse, slight arrogance, incredible talent and persistence to achieve all his goals. There would never be a person that could replace the child prodigy and succeed as he had. The state military now lacked what Ed had given it, his spunk and good morals. The boy stuck by what a State Alchemist should be, not a dog to do the state's bidding, but to protect the people. Roy had yet to find someone that believed in Alchemy as strongly as Ed, be thou for the people, and he lived for that statement.

After many long hours of finding nothing in the library, Alphonse wandered back to the Hughes' house. He ate dinner and played with Elycia then retired to his room, he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about what Mustang had told him earlier that day. He wondered if it was really possible, that he already had the knowledge on how to bring Ed back, he just needed to recall it. He rolled over and looked at the picture beside his bed, it was of the two of them when they were young. Ed was holding up a fish with a large grin on his face,the corner's of Al's mouth raised slightly in a smile. The picture had been taken shortly after their mother had passed away, it was close to the time they had met Izumi and studied alchemy with her. Al's eyes suddenly widened in realization, a flash back of his missing years, Wrath the homunculus, his aggressive violet eyes, wild hair and sadistic grin, his teacher's son, he was created when she attempted a human transmutation.

"That's it...Teacher will know." He whispered to himself. "The gate is opened when there is a human transmutation, when a homunculus is born! Teacher was at the gate when she gave her internal organs for her son...Brother was at the gate when we transmuted mom!" Al stumbled out of his bed and ran over to a desk, he rummaged around for a pen and blank sheet of paper. Once he had them in possession he began to write a letter to Izumi.

_Dear Teacher, _

_This is Alphonse Elric, I apologize for not writing you sooner...I am still in the search of brother and I believe I am getting closer. That year I spent with you studying Alchemy has helped me tremendously, but I know there is much more I need to learn, and I have been studying the books very hard since I left. I hope that you are feeling better and that your health has improved..., and I hate to ask for even more from you but I believe you may have some vital information that I can use to find brother. I would like to get permission from you to come and visit, I promise not to bother you for very long, I know that you are in poor condition. Please respond as soon as you can..._

_sincerely, Alphonse Elric_

Once his letter was finished Al stuck it in an envelope, wrote the address down and quietly went downstairs. He put it in the Hughes' mailbox then returned to his room. Collapsing on his bed with a smile Al finally felt that he was on the right track.

Edward was shaken awake by Alfonse, he opened his eyes and looked around the room and into a set of blue eyes. Al sighed with relief and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What...what happened?" Edward asked as he caught his breath.

"You were screaming for your brother...at first I thought it was me but...when I saw you were asleep...I thought I would wake you up." Ed curled up on his side while covering his face with a sheet.

"I was with him again...we were talking but then he just stopped responding, all he did was sit there." Ed sighed. "I kept calling his name..but he didn't say anything...he was just...gone."

Alfonse was at a loss for words, he still didn't fully believe Edward's tales but he still felt pity for the guy. He had no doubt that Ed had seen some very traumatic things in his life, and they had really messed with his mind. Al wondered if perhaps he dreamed up this fantasy world to cope with whatever happened to him, he suspected the majority of his delusions came from the loss of his younger brother. It worried him, Ed's outbursts at night, they had started to get worse and he was concerned that Ed was going to reach his breaking point and snap. If Edward did, he would be there for him, he owed him a lot.

"Come on..."Alfonse said at last as he stood and pulled the blankets off of Edward's bed. "You need to get up, we have a long day ahead of us. The country fair is in a few months and we really want to impress them. So up up up!" Edward groaned and tried to grab for missing blankets.

"Just go on without me...I'll be in later..."He mumbled from beneath his pillow.

"Edward, you know I need your help, I just need you to show me what you did on that last prototype and then I can modify it to my own design." He grabbed Ed's right leg and pulled him off the bed. "Now...let's...go!" There was a loud thump as Ed hit the floor.

"Ow...Alright, I'm coming!" He sat up and rubbed his back. "I'll be down in a few." Al nodded and left the room. Ed sat on the floor for a bit in silence, there was something odd about his dream that morning. The way Al spoke and then how the armor grew silent and lifeless after Ed mentioned the gate. It was as if...he left to put that information to use.

* * *

Author's note: Chapter 4 should be coming soon :D hope people are enjoying it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"No not again! Please not again!" Edward screamed into the smoke filled room, he looked down upon the bloody stump where his leg used to be. Cringing the young boy looked away and hit his small fist against the concrete floor. "Why? Haven't I paid for my sin? Why do you keep taking him away from me! I can't stand it anymore, I can't relive this again. Stop tormenting me...please...just for once...once...let me save him..." Ed cried out into the dark silent room, as if there were someone there to listen.

"Ed...ward..." A strangled, eerie voice called from the black shadows. "Ed..waaaaaard."

"What is it? Who's there?" He looked around fearfully, the voice it didn't sound right, it didn't sound human."

"Ed...waaaard...why?...why did you..." The boy felt something grip his right leg, he jerked his head quickly in that direction and he froze in horror. "let...me...DIE!" The mangled form of his mother stared up at him with her deep purple pits of eyes. She opened her lip less mouth as she crawled closer. "Why did you make me suffer this pain...Edwaaard!" Her hands had no flesh on them, he could feel the bare bones scraping against his skin as she clawed her way onto him. Ed felt his heart racing in his chest with fear, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move. His leg was gone he couldn't run, he tried to clap his hands together but a hand prevented him from doing so. She grabbed him by the right wrist and pulled. "You killed him, your brother...my son! And you let me die too! You lost your leg because you failed me...now you failed Alphonse...it's time for equivalent exchange!" She pulled on his arm and Ed screamed in fright and pain.

He couldn't believe this, this couldn't be happening, not like this...she wouldn't do such a thing to him. The pain in his right shoulder intensified as he felt the ripping of muscle and tissues. Ed gritted his teeth and tried to fight the thing that called itself his mother, but the more he moved the more his arm hurt. There was a snap and time seemed to slow down...Ed watched in horror as his right arm was severed from his body, he saw the red blood spilling out from the open wound, the skin tearing apart, the open veins, white bone, his flesh completely open. Then in a quick motion it was flung across the room. The thing, his mother didn't stop there, she pushed him against the ground and continued to crawl on him. The more of her that was exposed, the more mangled and misshapen it appeared. All her internal organs had spilled out from the body cavity, they dragged across the floor as she moved, they pulsed and were covered in a slimy substance and were sputtering various bodily fluids.

"Why did you let me die Edward! Why did you let HIM die!"

There was nothing but a vast darkness all around, black with no beginning and no end. Just empty space that consumed all of him, was he real? Did he exist? What was this existence? The blackness began to slowly dissipate into a blur, something was there in front of him but he couldn't tell what...the darkness began to creep in again and the blur was gone. It happened again the blur and it began to come more into focus...where was he? What was this place? He could feel a hard floor beneath him, he was in a room but what room? The blur began to come into focus, a boy with blond hair he looked terrified and something...something was on him, an animal? It was attacking him, he had to do something before it hurt him.

"Brother..." Al pushed himself up and off the floor, he ran up to the thing attacking his brother and with a quick movement punched it in the side of it's head. The thing fell to the side and writhed on the ground. Al gasped when he saw Edward...his arm and leg were missing, he was bleeding badly, he was possibly on the verge of death. Al quickly picked up the boy and carried him out of the room and to the outside of the house. "It's ok Edward...you're safe now."

"Alphonse?" Ed looked up at the person carrying him, it was Al...real Al, flesh and blood Al. "You're...back to normal I didn't loose you in the gate after all."

"Gate!" Al stopped walking his eyes growing wide. "The gate Edward tell me about the gate!"

"Huh? Tell you what?" Ed asked him in confusion.

"You said you didn't loose me in the gate...what is the gate...please brother you must tell me everything you know!" Al pleaded with him, staring at his brother with concerned eyes. Edward didn't understand why Al was being so persistent, why did it matter? They were safe...Al was normal.

"The gate..."Ed began but he felt his vision begin to blur. "It holds the truth about Alchemy...it's the...the passage between worlds." He felt himself starting to drift away, something was pulling him out of this place. Alphonse saw his brother's eyes begin to close.

"No no Edward stay with me please! Tell me this is my only chance please I must know to save you."

"You're safe now..." He spoked quietly "that's all that matters..." The boy grew still in Al's arms.

Ed opened his eyes, the morning light was shining in through his window. He groaned and turned over to his back. He stared blankly at the ceiling resting his right automail arm above his head on the pillow. "This is getting ridiculous..." he mumbled to himself. "Every night now they seem to get more and more strange." Ed shuddered, the image of what was supposed to be his mother entered his mind. That was something he wanted to rid from his memory forever, he often woke up during such nightmares but this one just continued on. If Al hadn't arrived when he did... "what am I saying?" Ed said aloud. "He wasn't there to save me...it was just a way for my mind to end the nightmare without waking up." He nodded. "That's it..."

"Alphonse" Gracia called from downstairs.

"Yes Mrs. Hughes?" Al asked as he traveled down the stairs. The woman smiles warmly at him.

"You have a letter, and please call me Gracia." Al's eyes lit up with excitement, when he saw the white envelope. He enthusiasticly snatched it from the woman's hand.

"Yes, thank you Gracia!" The boy ran upstairs tearing into the envelope along the way. When he got to his room he began to read over the letter, it was from Izumi.

_Alphonse, _

_I appreciate receiving your letter, and I am sorry your search for Edward has yet to be successful. You should know by now you don't have to ask to come and visit, you are always welcome here. I hope I can assist you and give you what you need, see you soon Alphonse Elric. _

_Izumi _

Al grinned happily, at last he might actually have the chance to find some real information on how to bring his brother back. His dream that night hadn't given him much information, the harder he pushed young Ed to tell him he just said what Al already knew. Except for the part of, the gate holds the truth about alchemy. The boy wondered what that could possibly mean. At that moment it didn't matter he had to go to teacher right away. In a hurried rush Al began to pack his things, clothes, books that was practically all he had brought. He was interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He answered, Gracia walked into the room.

"I wanted to tell you..." She paused when she saw the suitcase and his things arranged neatly inside. "Going somewhere Al?" Al nodded and continued packing.

"Yes, I got a letter from teacher I'm going to go see her...she might have some information for me, and I can use that to bring brother back." He looked up at her "I'm sorry I should have told you when I sent my letter."

"Oh Alphonse...you don't have to be sorry." She smiled at him "you planning on leaving today?"

"If I can, yes."

"Alright, I was going to tell you that I made some lunch if you were hungry. I'll just pack it up for you to eat on the way. I assume you're taking the train?" He nodded. "I'll arrange to get you a ticket for that as well."

"Oh Mrs. Hughes...I mean...Gracia... you don't have to do that you've already done so much for me."

"Al, it's no trouble at all, I owe you a lot for what you and your brother did for me."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you mean..." Al spoke softly, he wished he could remember those lost years. Gracia nodded sadly, feeling pity for the boy, she could see the frustration in his eyes.

"It's ok Al...I know someday you'll remember." She left the room closing the door behind her and went to the kitchen to pack Al's food. Al sighed feeling a bit guilty for springing this so suddenly on Mrs. Hughes, he could tell she didn't want him to go so soon. With a sigh he shut his suitcase, fastened it closed and carried it downstairs.

In no time at all Al arrived at his teacher's home, he briskly walked up to the front door and knocked. A large bearded man answered the door, Izumi's husband.

"Elric." He grunted. "Izumi is expecting you." He allowed the boy in and took his suitcase. Izumi was at the kitchen table drinking an herbal tea, when she heard the door and Al enter she looked up and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Alphonse" she greeted with a pained smile. "It's nice to see you."

"You too teacher." Al gave her a respectable small bow. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been much better...please sit down." she motioned to the chair beside her. "It will pass, it always does." Al took a seat and looked up at her with concern. "Don't worry about me Al...now what was it that you needed me to tell you."

"Well...I need to know, I need you tell me everything you know about the gate."

"Gate...are you finally recovering your memories?" Izumi asked.

"Well...not really...I just had this dream, and Ed was in it and he told me he was on the other side of the gate I need to know what that means." Izumi stared at the boy, she could clearly see the desperation in his eyes.

"Alphonse..."She began slowly. "The gate is something you see when you perform a human transmutation."

"Like you did with Wrath, I remember that a little, that's how I knew to come and talk to you about it." Izumi visibly flinched at the mention of her son. "Oh...I'm sorry teacher I shouldn't have-" She raised her hand to silence him.

"The gate is where souls reside." She continued. "That's where your body went, that's where my child went...Al I don't how to put this lightly but..." She paused and took a breath then continued. "Al...to be in the gate means...that person is dead..." Al's face turned to an expression of horror and disbelief. "But you say you got this information from dream...that's all it is Al."

"No no no Edward can't be dead! And it isn't just a dream they tell me things I can feel brother when I dream I know he is real I know he is ALIVE!" He shouted on the verge of tears.

"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you...that deep down you know it's time..." She coughed a bit. "time to...give up" She grabbed her stomach and coughed more, spitting up blood.

"Teacher!" Al stood up from his chair.

"I'm fine Al..." She place a hand on his shoulder and eased him back down in his chair.

"Teacher...this can't be right I know brother is alive and I will never stop searching, I will never give up on him. There must be something more to the gate, maybe...maybe he's just stuck like my body was, but not dead!" He wiped the tears away from his face. "There must be more to it." Izumi wiped the remaining blood from her mouth and stared at Al. That face, such a look of determination.

"Al...if you want to know more about the gate...I suggest you find...my son."

"Wrath..." Al whispered. Izumi nodded.

"I've seen him around here, mostly in the forested areas. He may not speak to you...he keeps to himself and runs away whenever someone approaches him." She warned.

"I'll find him teacher and I'll get what I need, thank you!" He stood and gave her a careful hug, then was off again, leaving his possessions behind in his rush.

* * *

Author's Note: I've been writing as much as I can in the free time that I have. So the next chapter should be up soon, I'm happy to hear that readers are enjoying this thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Edward was walking alone through the streets of Munich, it was mid afternoon and the weather was pleasant. He stared at the ground with his hands in his pockets as he walked, Ed hadn't exactly wanted to take a break but Alfonse had forced him. Ed had begun pulling all nighters in order to finish certain projects with their rockets, he wanted to keep his mind occupied at all times, or else it would just wander. He tried explaining this many times but Alfonse wouldn't allow him to work any more without some sort of break, Edward was the type that once he was motivated he never stopped working. Alfonse was well aware of this, and even though it had it's perks, Ed was more useful when he actually had a full night's rest. Ed decided to walk down to the market area and grab something to eat, he didn't have much money on him but he couldn't ignore his growling stomach.

"Hey Edward how are things?" A male's voice greeted.

"Oh hello there Officer Hughes." Ed smiled politely at the man, but it was always somewhat haunting to see Maes alive in this world. "I'm doing well, Alfonse and I are going to present our work at the next fair coming up."

"Those rockets are really coming along since you joined the team."

"Eh...I guess." He shrugged, and Hughes patted his shoulder.

"Don't be so modest Ed." He grinned, Ed was about to reply when a woman approached them, he fell silent as soon as he heard her.

"Pardon me officer?"

"Yes miss?" Hughes faced the woman. Ed's eyes grew wide when he saw her, long brown hair, brown eyes, and soft features, there was no doubt this woman was Trisha, Ed's mother. He felt his heart race in his chest, it took everything in him not to embrace the woman. Images began to flash in his mind of his real mother, her smile and bright loving eyes, he clearly remembered the day she passed away then what she looked like after the transmutation...and his nightmare from a few nights ago. Everything hit him full force all at once, everything started to spin and he felt lightheaded.

"Ed...Edward are you ok? You look really pale." Hughes observed with concern.

"Young man you don't have that sickness that's going around do you? I suggest you get to a doctor right away. If you like I can take you to one here in town." Trisha offered kindly.

"I have to go now!" Ed responded quickly and took off at a run, he didn't go back to Alfonse, he ran directly to their home and locked himself in his room. Once safe inside Ed slid down the door onto the wooden floor and his tears began to fall. He hated this place, all the familiar faces of friends and even family that were now dead. His relationships with them would never be restored, he could never relate to these people as the ones he had in his world. Ed couldn't take it anymore, first Alfonse, then Hughes now his own mother. People he cared so deeply for but couldn't show his real love for them. Because here in this hell of a place he had been sent these people did not love him as they did back home. People he lost could never return to him, and it hurt him even more to see them alive here.

"I can't take this anymore..." He whispered "Is this my punishment? For breaking the laws of Alchemy. Is my brother even alive!" Ed gripped his hair angrily, the pain inside and the questions were becoming too much for him to handle. He wanted the answers, he needed the answers. "TELL ME!" He shouted and then fell silent. There was not a sound, just his labored breathing.

When Alfonse arrived home he was expecting to find Edward, he was surprised to find the downstairs dark.

"Edward?" He called and looked throughout the cramped house. When he arrived at Ed's room the door was closed, he knocked softly but received no answer. He tried the door but found it was locked, Alfonse began to grow worried. "Hey Edward...are you asleep or something? Ed?" There was the sound of the lock unlatching and the door creaked open, Edward stood in the doorway it was apparent that he was upset, he had a frown on his face and his eyes were red and somewhat puffy, he sniffed once before speaking.

"What is it." He asked darkly.

"Are you alright? Did something happen?" Ed just stared at him, this boy the Alfonse of this world. If only he knew how much Edward wished he was his Al, his brother. If his brother was alive he knew he would look practically identical to the person in front of him. It was starting to become unbearable for Ed to gaze upon this boy and not think of his little brother that he loved so much. Without hesitating Edward took a step forward and put his arms around Alfonse Heidrich and hugged him. He felt the boy stiffen in his arms but he didn't care he needed to feel him, he needed to at least pretend this was his brother, perhaps it would help sooth his longing. He buried his face into Al's shoulder and began to cry again, it felt so good to hug someone again. After some time, Alfonse relaxed a bit and even put his arms around Ed and hugged him back, he was unaware of what had triggered this sudden impulse in Ed but he felt obligated to comfort him. After several minutes Ed was able to force his sobs to lessen and spoke in a shaky voice.

"I never t-told you that y-you look e-exactly like...h-him!"

"Like who Ed?" Al rubbed his back to help sooth him.

"My little b-brother." Ed took a heaving breath. "I d-don't even know i-if h-he's alive." Alfonse continued to hold the crying young man in his arms, he knew that whatever words he said Edward wouldn't listen. he was too distraught. "I can't take it anymore...s-so many people that I-I knew there but...I mean n-nothing t-to them...here! I never asked for this...please...I want it to stop. I-I want it to end. I should have been the one who...who died that night!" Ed gripped the fabric of Al's shirt. "I just want this to go away...I wish my brother had just let me die that night."

"You don't really mean that Ed!" Al responded with concern. He was beginning to worry about where Ed was going with this.

"You don't understand Al..." Ed bit his lip to try and force the tears to stop. "I want to die and never come back!"

"Edward!" Al eased him back to look into his eyes. "Don't you even think about it! You may think you don't belong here or whatever, but I like having you around. You have done so much to help me with my rocketry work, we both can contribute something that can possibly change the future of this world! Isn't that enough of a reason to live?" Ed stared at Alfonse silently, the whole house had grown very quiet. He was unsure how to respond to the teen's statement. He was right, Ed had contributed many things, but it didn't change his feelings about this world and his longing to return home.

"Please...Edw-" Alfonse stopped mid sentence and grew very quiet, it was almost eerie.

"Alfonse?" Ed questioned. "Hey...you ok?" he gave him a brief shake but he got no response. The boy just stood there with a blank expression.

* * *

Author's Note: I must apologize in advance but it may take some time for the next chapter, I'm not going to be home for the next few days, and I'm not exactly sure where the story is going I started writing on just a basic idea and it's just grown from that. Most of the next chapter has already been written but it's a little sloppy and needs some revising, it's a bit of a crucial part and I want it to be written well. Anyways thank you, those of you who are reading, and I always love receiving reviews. Any suggestions or constructive criticism would be great! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm back and here is the next chapter

* * *

Al had succeeded in finding Wrath, it had been tough trying to track down the wild looking boy, but the hardest part was actually getting the homunculos to trust him. Since the incident with Dante, Wrath had lost the limbs he had taken from Ed. Now he too had a right automail arm, and a left automail leg.

"I'm not here to hurt you Wrath...I honestly don't remember you too well...so if anything ever happened between us in the past, how about we just start over hm?" Al gave the boy a reassuring and kind smile then held out his hand. "Come on I really really need your help with something...I believe you are now the only one that can." Wrath very cautiously approached Al, he kept his violet eyes locked on him the whole time. Slowly he reached out his own hand and took Al's. "There we go, see I don't bite. Now I really really need your help, I need you to tell me everything you know about the gateway." Wrath snatched his hand back and backed away from Al. "Oh no no, I don't want to hurt you...it's to find my brother. Somewhere inside I know everything about it and how to get brother back but...I just can't remember." It was no use, Wrath ran off into the forest leaving Al alone.

The boy sighed, he shouldn't have been so impatient. Feeling dejected Al walked out of the woods. He stopped suddenly when he spotted Wrath standing a few yards in his path, perhaps this was his second chance.

"Follow me." Wrath spoke suddenly and began walking away.

"Oh ok!" Al ran to catch up to him. "So where are we going?" The Homunculos remained silent. "Guess I'll find out..."Al mumbled. They arrived at a clearing in the forest, Wrath picked up a stick and sat in the dirt. He began to draw a transmutation circle. Al crouched down to watch him,

instead of asking any questions he remained silent and just watched.

"The gate..." Wrath began. "Is opened when a Homunculos is born, or when a person dies. But Dante was capable of opening the gate without doing either...she sent your brother through the gate along with your father, but he managed to get away and come back here." He finished the circle. Al's eyes widened.

"That's...that's a human transmutation circle!" He looked at Wrath. "We can't...it will-"

"You can't transmute a person without the right ingredients...what people don't know is this is also the way to open the gate...All Homunculie know how to open it, it's just we lack the ability to do it because we cannot perform alchemy." His eyes met Al's. "Except for me." Wrath stood up and stared down at Al. "Do it...

"How do I know it will work...I mean...its a human transmutation circle...what if something bad happens?"

"Then you won't find your brother." Wrath stated bluntly. Al looked down at the circle, it was a big risk, he wasn't even certain if Wrath was telling him the truth he was a homunculos after all. Anything could go wrong if he activated it, he could die and then everything that Ed worked so hard for would have been for nothing. However, this could mean he could see Ed and bring him home, wasn't that worth the risk?

"...ok...I'll do it." Al clapped his hands together and placed them on the circle, it immediately began to glow a blue color and rays of blinding light shot up from it. Al had a strange sensation coarse through his body as the energy grew. The wind picked up and he felt his jacket and hair whipping around in the air, the electricity shot from the circle and engulfed the boy, he was hit by a white flash and then he saw it...the gate. Alphonse walked towards it in a mesmerized way, he couldn't believe this was actually it. A haunting feeling suddenly overcame him, Izumi mentioned that seeing the gate meant death...what if this had been a mistake? Slowly the doors opened and all Al could see was an infinity of darkness within it. Suddenly the black arms shot out and wrapped around Alphonse, they began to pull him into the darkness. Al started to panic, what if Izumi was right what if the gate meant death what would happen if he entered it, had he been wrong? Did he let his dreams of seeing Ed get in the way of his better judgment? There was no other alternative, Al had to enter it, there was nothing else he could do. The boy closed his eyes and relaxed as he let the arms pull him into the darkness.

Al opened his eyes, everything was a bit of a blur, he blinked several times and waited for his vision to return. He heard muffled sounds, was it a voice? He couldn't tell. Al closed his eyes a moment trying to get things straight.

"Alfonse? Are you ok?" That voice, he knew that voice. Al opened his eyes but his vision was still blurry, he waited for things to come into focus. Someone was in front of him but he didn't know who, they kept speaking to him. Slowly Al was able to see clearly a pair of golden eyes staring back at him.

"...brother..."Al whispered. He couldn't believe it, he made it through the gate, his theory had been right. He found Edward at last. Edward was very concerned about Alfonse, he had just stopped speaking mid sentence and started to just stare off into space."BROTHER!" Al exclaimed and threw his arms around the elder Elric boy. "I found you, I finally found you!" He crushed him in a hug.

"What the hell?" Ed pushed him back and stared at him. "what's gotten into you." He stared at the boy in front of him and then realized his eyes, they weren't blue anymore, they were brown exactly like. "Alphonse..."

"Yes brother! It's me I finally found you!" His face was bright with joy.

"No...this isn't right Al...how did...how did you do this?"

"Wrath showed me, he showed me how to go through the gate, I got the idea from a dream I had. Mustang mentioned that perhaps I know all the information and it's been coming out in my dreams."

"But...how...this...this can't really be." Ed rambled, he couldn't get his thoughts straight. Was it really his brother Al here? Or had he finally gone completely crazy. He knew it was possible to take over a person's body in this world, he had done the same when Dante sent him through. It made sense now, two of the same people from both worlds couldn't exist together in just one. If Al really had found a way to enter the gateway, then it would make sense that he would posses the Alfonse of this world. His soul would be attracted to the body it's supposed to be in. But this wasn't right, Al couldn't take away this person's body.

"Brother..."Al grasped Ed's hand and smiled. "I can bring you back home." Al didn't realize that this body wasn't his, nor had he thought of a way to get Ed back home, after all this world had no alchemy. Suddenly Al was struck with an immense pain in his body, it felt as if it were coming from the very core of his being. He grimaced and fell to his knees clutching himself, he began to feel faint and dizzy, something was wrong.

"Al!" Ed kneeled down and placed his hand on Al's shoulder. "What is it!" He fearfully asked.

"Ed...I don't think I can stay much longer..." Another wave of pain hit him, he hissed through clenched teeth as the body he intruded was trying to force him out. Al began to feel everything growing distant as if he were backing up through a tunnel, the corners of his vision were becoming black and his sight became blurred. "Ed...I'm sorry I'm being forced back to our world, I don't understand why...I'll try and find a way to get you back...at least I know where you are..." He tried to hold on as long as he could but he was slowly slipping away from the body. Ed was panicking, as much as he knew it was wrong for Al to take over this body, he didn't want him to leave.

"Al please...please stay with me just a little longer!" Ed put his arms around him and held him close to his body. "Don't go yet...Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry brother...I'll be back, I promise you that." Everything in Al's vision turned to black as he was pulled out of the world and forced back to his own.

"Alphonse!" Ed yelled and held the boy close. "Don't leave me!"

"Ed...what are you talking about..." Ed was pushed back. "Why am I on the floor? Did I black out or something?" Ed was silent, he didn't know what to make of what just happened, or how to really explain it.

"Well..." Ed cleared his throat. "My brother, Al...he was just here."

"Edward-"

"No it's true. "Ed interrupted. "He was possessing your body because you two are the same. I went through the same experience when I was first sent here. The Edward here was killed and that's why I am able to live here like this. Al found a way to open the gate..."

"Edwa-"

"Al IS alive! I actually did it, I actually brought him back from the gate!"

"EDWARD!" Alfonse shouted to get the boy to shut up. Ed looked at him in confusion. "That isn't possible, you're the one that always babbles on about science and how it has the answer to everything but this...there is no science to it at all!"

"No no there is, it has to do with Alchemy just because something deals with the soul doesn't mean it isn't science. I went through the same thing my brother just did, two of the same people cannot exist in the same world so the soul is put into the body it belongs!"

"Would you stop talking about Alchemy! The type of alchemy you always talk about doesn't exist Edward it never did, there is no such thing as a parallel world, your brother is dead and you have dreamed up this whole fantasy about his body being in a state of limbo and you placed his soul into an empty suit of armor? Tell me Ed how scientific does that sound? It's crazy Edward! I don't know what really happened to you but I think you have some serious mental problems that need to be fixed. You obviously have been through some traumatic times and you have come up with these stories that make you a hero to cope with whatever happened."

"But what about my automail have you ever seen anything like it before?"

"You said that your dad made them for you, for all I know he's somewhere trying to mass produce them for injured people!" Alfonse began to cough violently, he placed his hand up to cover his mouth, the episode ceased when he spit something up that tasted metallic. He looked down at his hand which was covered in blood.

"Al...are you ok!" Ed asked, Al looked up at him, there was a trail of blood down the corner of his mouth.

"It's time to stop living in your fantasy world...and concentrate on the real one." He clenched his fist. "I may not have much more time here...and you take every second here for granted. I want to live here this is my home...and yet you're the one who hates it and you're in a perfect healthy condition tell me Ed how does your little law of equivalent exchange fit into that?" Al stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Why should you live...and I die?"

* * *

Author's Note: Hope people are enjoying it


End file.
